youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sr Pelo
David Axel Cazares Casanova (born: ), better known online as Sr Pelo, is a Mexican YouTuber and animator known for his videos in which he screams or makes other such noises and also his animated parodies of video games such as Team Fortress 2, Super Mario and Undertale, as well as the parody series Mokey's Show, based on Mickey Mouse and Co. On November 16, he uploaded Spooky Month - The Stars which is a sequel to it's spooky month, a Halloween themed video of to kids celebrating Halloween. History He started posting videos in 2011. The very first video he posted was about rage comics, animations, and some other things. His first success on YouTube was when he started posting his first series, "(actor) is... , (for example Michael Jackson is...)" where he started to gain a little attraction by some people on the site, then he created his most popular series by date, which is "Mokey'. It's a parody of Mickey and his friends, gaining him more than 500,000 views in each video. Animations Underpants His most viewed video is Underpants (a parody of the video game Undertale). In the genocide route of the series, the episode has a lot more screaming and table slamming than other episodes of Underpants. Not all the characters are parodied but only Sans has a parody counterpart: Saness, found in Sparing Sans and the April Fools version of the Genocide Route. Mokey Show Mokey's Show is one of the most notable and recurring series on Sr Pelo's channel and it is the parody of the popular Mickey Mouse, mascot of Disney. Mokey's Show follows Mokey Mouse (Mickey Mouse parody), Groovy (Goofy parody), and Dilan Duck (Donald Duck parody) on their adventures, with some additional characters such as Momee Mouse (Minnie Mouse parody) and the primary antagonist of the series: Put (Pete the Cat parody). The most notable tradition in Mokey's Show is Christmas, which is Mokey's favorite annual tradition. In "No more Christmas" and "The Christmas Hope", this tradition plays a major role in both videos, with the main antagonist being Krampus himself. JohnKnee and Ill A series of animated shorts revolving around two characters named 'JohnKnee' and 'Ill' (pronounced "ill") . The general premise of such a video starts with the intro '''"Johnknee and Ill, they're really good friends... they're really good friends... Johnknee and I'll!", '''followed by JohnKnee minding his own business while Ill interrupts asking annoying questions with a high pitched feminine voice for the most part. While they are supposedly friends, Johnknee always gets punished with physical violence by Ill for doing silly stuff in typical Pelo slapstick fashion with lots of table slapping, loud screaming and split second frame gags. STOCKTALES A recently created series, full of tales only animated using stock photos. Pelo is currently open for suggestions for words and tracks for the series. Spooky Month A series only released around october beginning in 2018, it follows Skid and Pump, two children dressed in a skeleton and pumpkin costume. It follows their halloween adventures around town, including watching spooky movies, eating ice cream, summoning demons, stealing science projects, etc. Major elements of this series include the Spooky Dance, a dance involving the outward thrusting of both outward-stretched palms repeating on both sides, and a creature appearing on scream accompanied by the loud noise "OOGA BOOGA!" The Pelones: SSBU Theme This video is of three miniature Pelos singing the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate theme very poorly. One seems to be extremely stressed, one is prone to coughing, and the third is unusually angry, even smashing a table at one point. Near the end of the video, a spooky Pelo appears in the corner of the screen accompanied by the sound "EEEEEEE". Many, many YouTube Poops have been made out of this animation, for all different types of music. Every StoryTime Animation On July 30, 2019, Pelo released a half hour video poking fun at the storytime animation genre as a whole, with dozens of cameos from that community. This drew some attention from Egoraptor, who claimed that Pelo was being "Hurtful" on Twitter. Many YouTubers have defended Pelo as there is really nothing in the animation that is derogatory to anyone at all. Trivia * He makes some Latin animations too but all his channel is centered on English. * His original name on YouTube was 123Pendejos, in English that means 123Stupids. He later changed it to Sr Pelo, which comes to the nickname he had in high school, "Pelo Conchela", which means "Pussy Hair"Tumblr Post. Sr Pelo in question translates to Mr. Hair. * In Christmas Episodes in Mokey Show, Krampus is confirmed in the folklore, Krampus is a horned, anthropomorphic figure described as "half-goat, half-demon", who, during the Christmas season, punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. * In his recent videos he often includes cameos of other popular Youtubers and other online personalities. These include but are not limited to: CrippDaddy, JaidenAnimations, Pyrocynical, Ricky Berwick, SecretNarcissist, Shadman... References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers